


i put a spell on you (because you're mine)

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, plants as usual, soft witch lena, supercorpzine, supportive bae kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: -Kara Danvers has an awful habit of making Lena feel like she's falling apart.It's a familiar sentiment in some ways—as a struggling nineteen-year-old witch, Lena's grown accustomed to falling apart over the simplest things about hermagic, about learning spells and potions and figuring out her own identity enough to do incantations with any real meaning—but the way she falls apart aboutKarafeels different.or,au; lena's a witch, and likes to leave her love potions sitting around
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 798





	i put a spell on you (because you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! here's the contribution i made to this year's supercorzine. it was a super fun experience, and i really appreciate everyone who supported the zine and the charities and helped do something positive in this hell year. i also appreciate everyone who wanted to support, but couldn't, so i'm very happy to be able to share this with y'all finally!!
> 
> anyway, i always get too chatty here, but will never miss a chance to thank the readers.
> 
> as always, hope you enjoy x

Kara Danvers has an awful habit of making Lena feel like she's falling apart.

It's a familiar sentiment in some ways—as a struggling nineteen-year-old witch, Lena's grown accustomed to falling apart over the simplest things about her _magic_ , about learning spells and potions and figuring out her own identity enough to do incantations with any real meaning—but the way she falls apart about _Kara_ feels different.

Maybe it's because they live in the same apartment, or because they finish each other's sentences and have the same taste in music and _food_ and old English literature. Maybe it's because they spend their weekends getting lost in the aisles of antique bookstores, smiling too big as the dust collects in their hair, getting too excited about old newspaper clippings used as bookmarks stuffed between browning pages.

Maybe it's because Kara spends two hours every day meticulously looking after their house plants, chatting to them about her day with her golden-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the sun bouncing off of her sharp blue eyes.

Maybe it's because Lena's in love with her, because she's absolutely hopeless for Kara, and she couldn't snap out of it even if she wanted to.

The two of them are like tree trunks planted right next to each other: separate roots and branches, but grafting together in the middle, growing taller and taller into something too intertwined to be anything other than inseparable.

-

"I was thinking of leaving," Kara whispers one night, completely out of the blue. It's late and they're on the couch, snuggled together underneath their quilted blanket—the first one they ever made together, decorated with different colored owls. Lena's eyes feel heavy, but she blinks them open as Kara shifts in closer and adds, "After I graduate, I mean. I feel like there's just so much of the world I still haven't seen yet, you know?"

"Mmm," Lena hums, but then it all catches up to her and she opens her mouth to say, "Oh," sucking in a deep breath and swallowing past the lump suddenly growing in her throat. "What do you feel like you haven't seen?"

"I haven't seen _anything_ ," Kara sighs, and it's like her words _burn_ for some reason, etching hot across Lena's skin like a freshly inked tattoo. 

Lena feels like she's seen _everything_ living here. She feels so in tune with the land around her, that she hasn't really thought of being _anywhere else_ for a while now. Southern Oregon may not be the most interesting part of the country, but it's the only place that Lena's ever found a sense of community. It's the only place she's ever felt like she can be queer and a witch and magical and accepted. It's the only place she's ever felt a part of something larger than herself without feeling like she's being completely drowned out.

It's where she met Kara. It's where she fell in love. It's where she wants to _stay_.

"I didn't mean it that way," Kara says a few seconds later. "I just, I hear you and Andrea talking about all the things you've seen, and I feel like I want to see those things, too. I feel like I'm missing out on the world. Just being here."

There's a too-long pause that settles over them, but Lena eventually finds her voice to say, "If you want to see the world, I think you should," and then she tries not to think about what that means for them.

-

There are two things Lena remembers from her very first junior-witches potions class: 1) the first time she met Andrea and the way she smiled as she told Lena about solstice festivals and candle magic, about crystals and La Virgen and her immeasurable love for Santa Muerte, and 2) how serious the professor's face looked when she said, "Under no circumstances should you _ever_ make a love potion."

They were nine years old, and the idea of a love potion made them both giggle and roll their eyes, adding more ingredients to their boiling pot as Andrea went back to talking about bonfires and spiced cider, evergreen and mistletoe and clove-spiked apples and oranges. 

If anyone had asked her back then, Lena would have said she'd _never_ make a love potion.

"But Santa Muerte would accept you even if you did," Andrea had said.

Lena remembers that too.

-

She thinks about that when she _does_ decide to make a love potion, when her head keeps spinning because Kara said she _wants to leave,_ and Lena knows _she_ wants to stay. She thinks about it as she adds each ingredient, whispering over and over that _if she loses Kara, she'll lose herself too_ , like it's liturgical almost, an incantation, her way of broadcasting her strongest intention so the spell can get it _right_ and Kara can love her, and they can stay here together, _happily_ , forever.

She thinks about it when she decides the love potion is a bad idea, when she hides it in the back of the fridge because even if Santa Muerte will still accept her, she's not sure she'll be able to accept herself.

It's a tough decision, but it's the right one.

So, she pushes it to the back of her mind, tells herself _it'll all be okay_ , and then she tries to sleep as best as she can.

-

She doesn't expect her world to end when she gets home the next day, when Kara meets her at the door and takes a deep breath, sighs, smiles, clears her throat, twiddling her fingers together as she says, "Sorry, but I might have eaten your stew in the fridge."

"Excuse me, what?" Lena asks, letting her backpack clunk to the floor, taking several deep, deep calming breaths before she asks, "My stew?"

"Yes," Kara says slowly, cheeks pinking up. "I'm sorry, I was just. Hungry. But it was delicious if that makes a difference."

Lena can't breathe. "The one in the back of the fridge?"

"Yes," Kara says again, blushing even harder, and heat floods through Lena so fast it suddenly feels like she's drowning. "The one in the glass Tupperware that was hidden behind the milk. The thing you always do with the food you don't want me to eat." 

"Why'd you eat it, then?" Lena whispers.

"I don't know," Kara admits. "But if you give me the recipe, I'm sure I could make it for you again. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Lena tells her, heart pounding, head swirling, because Kara looks hopeful and beautiful and Lena doesn't know how to tell her how much she royally messed up, how that _stew_ shouldn't have been in the fridge in the first place, how it's written in the preface of 86% of spellbooks to never make a love potion, let alone _leave one lying around_. "I was just going to throw it out, anyway," she adds with a smile.

She's pretty sure her life is over.

-

"I think I did something _not good_ ," Lena announces, and Andrea closes her book as she looks up at Lena, eyes glinting like she knows this is a big enough deal to warrant her undivided attention. This is, in fact, _that serious_. As a Scorpio sun Libra Venus, Lena absolutely hates complicated, messy situations, and this is as messy and complicated as it gets. "I need to talk to you about it."

"What kind of _not good_?" Andrea asks immediately.

"It’s not like, the end of the world, but it actually is _the end of the world_. I made a love potion that Kara ingested on accident, and I'm freaking out," Lena explains, shoulders inching their way to her ears as a blush inches its way across her cheeks. "I think I'm in trouble."

"Holy crap," Andrea mouths. "That's not good."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Lena groans, then she plops down on the couch next to Andrea and sighs, scuffing her shoe against the old wood of the apartment floor. "I don't think she even knows we're witches."

"What do you mean?" Andrea asks, leaning over so she's knocking shoulders with Lena. "I'm sure she's pieced it together by now."

"Yeah, _maybe_ ," Lena frowns. "But I'm pretty sure she thinks we're witches, but not _witches._ You know, the ones who make lavender salve and herbal tea and talk about tarot readings and natal charts. The ones who carry crystals around and garden and do candle magic without ever really knowing if it works."

"We are those kinds of witches," Andrea points out.

"Okay, yes, but we also do real magic, and we _know_ it works. _Crap_ ," Lena groans, leaning forward and pressing her face into her palms. "How did this happen? I could get suspended from doing magic _and_ lose Kara as a friend."

"Hey, it was an accident," Andrea reassures her, draping herself over Lena's back to hug around her. "I'm sure if you talk to her, you can fix this. It'll be okay, I promise. _You'll_ be okay."

"I'll be okay," Lena repeats, and then she keeps saying it in her head until she feels like she believes it.

-

"A love potion?" Kara asks, and she's decidedly not _upset_. She's not even incredulous. Lena got so antsy she blurted everything out in the middle of making dinner, right after she dropped the colander three times and couldn't focus to save her life because she was _so_ freaking flustered. So now Kara's standing next to a half-minced onion, slowly blinking her eyes with her arms folded across her chest, and she's... _smiling_. "You made a _love potion_?" she asks again, like this whole thing is funny and Lena's not falling apart. "Who'd you make it for?"

"I - well, I made it," Lena starts to say, then she takes a deep, sputtering breath, rolls her eyes, and huffs, "Who else would I have made it for?"

" _Me_?"

Lena sighs. "Yes, _you_. Because - well, because I want you to stay, but also because. I don't know," she finishes lamely. Then she takes in a long breath, presses her nails against her palm, and just says it, almost too _quiet_ , but she's _overwhelmed_ and feels dizzy. "Because I'm in love with you."

"I wasn't going to leave you behind," Kara says instantly, and Lena feels a bit relieved she just ignored the whole _love_ thing. "I mean, I want to explore the world with _you_ , it just - it came out wrong when I said it, and I got too nervous to fix it. But I always want to be with you. I want to go everywhere with you. You feel like home to me."

"Oh," Lena whispers. She was expecting a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them. Not those words, not phrased _that_ way. She didn't expect Kara to _just say that_. "What are you saying?" she asks, just to clarify, looking down at her hands and trying her best to hide how flushed she feels.

Kara responds by taking a step forward, and then another, sucking in a nervous, shaky breath, and then she's leaning forward and _kissing_ Lena—on the cheek at first, and then the corner of her mouth, and then she pulls away.

"I'm saying I already loved you," she says, stepping in even closer, filling Lena's space with so much comfort and _love_ and warmth, that Lena feels a little like melting. "I'm also _saying_ ," Kara stretches out, and Lena can sense she's smiling before she looks up to _see_ it, eyes latching on to Kara's too-pink lips, perfect and _glistening_ even in the dim, 50-watt kitchen lighting. She's so pretty it's incomprehensible sometimes. "I didn't actually _eat_ the stew. I sort of dropped it on the floor, but I thought it'd be better if I said—"

" _Kara_ ," Lena gushes out, like a reflex, like a breath of fresh air, like Kara's the most frustrating person she's ever met _in her life_. "You're kidding."

"I'm not," Kara says, smiling wider, then she fits her hands on Lena's waist, and Lena swallows, cheeks burning with both nerves and anticipation, and _happiness_.

Her brain is still stuck on the fact that she wasn't expecting _this_ when Kara kisses her again, on the lips this time, but that doesn't stop her from closing her eyes, from pressing up and opening her mouth and kissing back until she's breathless.

"God, a _love_ potion," Kara laughs, right against Lena's mouth, and then she goes back to kissing her again.


End file.
